fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sans Culpra
Under the "When to Upgrade" section, it states that the Prodigious Tournament utilizes the Pneumatic Spear Gun. However, the Pneumatic Spear Gun is not added to the Monthly Tournament until Righteous level (http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Monthly_Tournament). Because a Wrangler will not reach Righteous level until approx. 7.3 million points, it is highly likely that he will already have unlocked Glacier Bay (indeed since Glacier Bay is one of the Tournament venues, it is virtually required in order to compete effectively in the Righteous tournament). It seems the entire last paragraph under "When to Upgrade" needs to be removed as the reasoning does not apply. Boilerkarl 18:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Done. It WAS in the Prodigious tournament until this month (or maybe last) too many newer wranglers got carried away with questing instead of progressing. So there were a lot of complaints that they didn't have the PSG yet - even though they had the points that they should have had it by then. Joe removed it because of this. HOPEFULLY they don't keep getting carried away and neglect going to Icelantica before hitting the Righteous level - otherwise we'll here more complaints. :Thatcherw 18:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Under "What to Buy," should there be a mention that, while there is no port or store in Sans Cuplra, Sir Sigfriend von Shleepskin's new Shell Shop has been opened under the waters of Sans Culpra? I would update as follows (my changes in italics): Unlike the other locations, there is no port at Sans Culpra and hence no store. Being quick to realise that Cap'n Jozek's stores do not cater for scuba fishing, Earl runs his own supply store out of his house in WaterPort which stock includes specialised scuba diving gear such as underwater Spear Guns, authentic Scuba Diving certificates, as well as refills for diving tanks. Note that Earl also sells other resources from his house, such as the Rocket Booster upgrade for the Mini Cruiser (and its very expensive fuel) and a GPS for unlocking distant locations. While there is no port or store, in September 2009, Sir Sigfriend von Shleepskin opened his Shell Shop in the depths of Sans Culpra offering to exchange http://fishwrangler.wikia.com/wiki/Resource_Exchange a variety of resources, which he concocts on the ocean floor there. ...or something to that effect. Boilerkarl 19:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::True, the same should be added to the FV page, and to be honest all the island pages need updating to reflect the quests. I've been meaning to do it for a while, but other stuff always crops up. ::But.... I am tempted to re-add the paragraph regarding the tourney location. Joe changes the tourney locations every couple of months. For all we know, the removal of SC in the prodigious tourney may just be part of the change cycle and it may well come back next month. I'll leave it as is for now and try to get clarification as to why it was removed. ::Jasman 23:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Changes to Sans Culpra without license According to my screen it looks like you can now fish up to 30 times without a license and I am getting Deckhand trips that DO count against those 30. Refer to the following: 16th scuba trip today.. Deckhand Diego checked my line and... Caught a 5.31 lb Necktie Eel Fish, worth 1,887 points and 1,101 gold. I used 1 Fish Guts Chum, have 59 left. :The skill description still refers to 15 dives. Please upload any screenshot that explicitly refers to 30 dives. Thank you. :Jasman 23:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC)